My first Spova story!
by TheManyNamedMenace
Summary: Alright, so here is my VERY FIRST Spova story! I can't give many hints, or I'll give the whole thing away. So, I'll leave ya with this: Nova dies Kissing scene Human Sparx and Nova So, please R&R!


Me: HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOO!  
I am here to write a SPOVA STORY FOR ALL OF YOU! XD  
So, I hope ya like it, and before I forget, 2D, will you say the disclaimer?  
2D: Sure fing luv! TheManyNamedMenace doesn't own SRMTHFG or me.  
-

Sparx POV:  
I walked to the command center, where I saw Nova. She just stood there, as if she was waiting for something. I walked over to her. "Hey Nova," I said awkwardly. I couldn't take the silence anymore. She looked at me and smiled. "Oh, hey Sparx." She had a fake smile plastered on her face. I opened my mouth to ask what was wrong, but I found that I couldn't speak! Nova looked at me wide eyed, a look of terror where her faux smile used to be.  
A thick, white mist filled my mouth, as well as Nova's, and went down our throats. I suddenly felt light headed, and collapsed, Nova soon falling after.

20 mins. later...

I slowly opened my eyes. How long was I out? I gasped. Nova! Was she hurt? I quickly sat up, and almost fainted at what I saw. There was Nova on the floor, but she wasn't a robot monkey... She was a human! She had pale skin, short curly blonde hair, and luckily had a yellow tank top on, with black jeans. I ran my fingers through her hair and admired her small frame, until I noticed that my fingers weren't made of metal!  
I saw a mirror on the wall and went over to it. I was speechless.  
I had pale skin, short cherry red hair, coal black eyes, a blood red T-shirt on, and blue jeans. I was about as tall as Nova.  
I ran back to Nova. "Nova! Nova, wake up!" I shook Nova by her shoulders, as her eyes fluttered open to reveal bubblegum pink eyes. "S-Sparx? What happened to you?!" Nova jerked away from my grasp and backed away. "What happened to me?!" Nova looked at her hands, hair, shirt, jeans, and feet with a look of terror in her eyes.  
I calmed Nova down shortly after, telling her it was was that stupid white mist.  
"Hahahahaha... So, you're human now?" I looked around. Who the heck was saying that? Nova curled up to me, and I was about to tease her, but now wasn't the time. "Who are you? What do you want from us," said Nova, as she stood up and looked around the room.  
"What do I want you ask?" I started to see a white cloud of mist, one of what we saw before. It went in front of Nova, about a yard away. The mist formed a person, but what scared me was that this person had a knife. "I want..." The figure stepped closer to Nova. "YOUR LIFE!" Nova gasped, paralyzed with fear. Suddenly, everything seemed to go in slow motion. I ran toward Nova, screaming her name, but it was too late. The figure had stabbed Nova in the stomach. Tears started to well up in my eyes. "Oh yeah, and because I'm nice, I'll turn you both back into robot monkeys! Well, gotta fly!" Another white cloud of mist filled us, and turned us back into robot monkeys. I crawled over to Nova, who was laying in a pool of blood. I shook her hard and yelled her name. "Nova! Nova please wake up!" Tears started to stream down my face. "Nova, please! You can't do this to me! Nova!" I slapped Nova across the face as hard as I could. "Please... Nova... Please don't die... You need to live..." I placed my head on Nova's chest.  
About two minutes later, I heard that stupid laugh from that stupid person again. This time, she said she wanted MY life. She lunged at me, but I accepted it. She stabbed my in the chest over and over again, then stabbed me in the head. A terrible pain shot through my body, as I screamed in pain. Then, at my desperate time, I heard Nova's voice.  
"Sparx! Sparx! Sparx are you okay?! Wake up!"  
End POV  
Nova POV:  
I shook Sparx, trying to wake him up. He started screaming, so I ran into his room to see what was wrong. "Sparx! Sparx! Sparx are you okay?! Wake up!" I climbed onto him, resting my knees on his stomach. I slapped him across the face. Hey, it came to desperate measures. His eyes popped open and he sat up extremely fast, and our faces made contact. Next thing I know, Sparx is looking around, and finds me on the floor holding my head. "Nova you're okay!" I rolled my eyes. "if that's what ya wanna call it." "The figure is gone! I'm alive! You're alive! It was all just a nightmare!" I guess Sparx really missed me, because he suddenly grabbed my shoulders and did something I should've slapped him for. He kissed me. But instead if breaking away, I kissed back. Sparx pulled me closer to him, deepening the kiss. I finally broke away to breathe. "Okay, so now that your nightmare has been soothed, you can go back to sleep." I made my way away from his bed, until he grabbed my arm. "Sleep beside me tonight? I might have another nightmare." I rolled my eyes, and walked back to Sparx's bed. I climbed to the empty side of the bed and went to sleep, but not before noticing Sparx had his arm around me, pulling me closer.  
End POV  
Normal POV  
So, the two slept, and lived happily aver after. The end!  
:3 :) :D XD ϵ( 'Θ' )϶ -

Me: So, hope ya liked the story! I'm not very good at romance fics, but I tried my best:)  
Please R&R!  
Me and 2D: Bu- Bye(⌒▽⌒)


End file.
